horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jake/Galería
Galería Conceptos de Arte Oficial sc01jake.jpg|jake en el piloto original Papel 10.jpg Papel 6.jpg 127px-1ATjakecapn.gif Jakebb.jpg Nakedjake.jpg Wizardjake.jpg Golpe.jpg 6877426887 01764dfc02 z.jpg|jake cantando la serenata a la princesa flama Oficial 6.jpg Oficial 4.jpg|jake y su trasero''' tostado''' 672px-Modelsheet_zombiejake.jpg|Zombie Jake 671px-Modelsheet_cheetahjake.png|Forma de Leopardo Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg|Bolsa de Papel Modelsheet_jake_asroyalchair.jpg|Silla Modelsheet_jake_instrawberrysuit.jpg|Disfrazado de Frutilla Modelsheet_jake_withbeard.jpg|Con la barba del Rey Helado Modelsheet_jake_withgutsinthumb_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_rectangularjake.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withbowtie_-_rainbowcolored.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_skeleton.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withgrouchohead.jpg|Grucho Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Modelsheet_candyconductor.jpg|El Conductor 212px-5469008287_1d1cc9c15b_z.jpg 740px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg Jake_with_antlers.jpg|"El venao, el venao" 640px-Modelsheet Jake Covered in Moldos.png 640px-Modelsheet_lionjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_spikeyjake.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withbigliver.png 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withapron.jpg erh134jgfa.png 640px-Modelsheet-Jake_with_Scarf.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_Jake_Carried_by_Butterflies.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_rockstarjake.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_underwater_camouflagecolor.jpg Modelsheet_jake_innurseoutfit.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedowithmask.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_intuxedo_withrims.jpg Modelsheet_jake_asgutgrinder.jpg Modelsheet_tinyjake_withbighand.jpg Modelsheet_youngjake_withboxinggloves.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withstarryeyes_-_specialpose (1).jpg Modelsheet_jake_witheyelashes_-_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_fatjake_st4coveredinicecream.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_asapaperbag.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_jake_shriveledwithxeyes_specialpose.jpg 189px-Modelsheet_ninjajake_withrims.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_lumpyjake_finalst.jpg tumblr_m5onry0qeJ1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_gettingtheirheadssucked_byghosttentacles_-_special_pose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withstonesstucktohissbutt_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withpartyhatballoons.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_yellingintomoviecone_-_specialpose.jpg Modelsheet_jake_withscissorlegs.jpg Modelsheet_jake_butterfly_-_closeup.jpg Modelsheet_softjake_withredface.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakes_facecoveredinmayonaise (1).jpg tumblr_m5y1w0fTPg1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finnjake_screaming_-_specialpose.jpg 200px-Modelsheet_jake_inguysnailform_-_twoarms.jpg 569px-Tumblr_m0n1z0WoZC1qhbhnno1_1280.jpg Modelsheet_finn_injakesuit1.jpg Modelsheet_jake_-_mouthchart.jpg jakesnail.jpg jakebone.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_finnjaketreetrunks_tiedupinlicorice_-_specialpose.png tumblr_m74exotGY21qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Card4.jpg Jakerobe.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupb.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jake_withmeatpiedebris_onmouth_-_closeupa.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o10 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o6 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 1000px-Jake in Beat-up -2 with Mud and Bumpkin Burns -- and Mud in His Face.png Tumblr m9zm2dVz2w1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg Modelsheet_horsejake_withiceking_strappedtohisback.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o7_1280.jpg tumblr_ma57y15Gey1qzrbk9o8_1280.jpg|jake enojado tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o3_1280(1).jpg tumblr_ma72z9Xe0T1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ma9b7o4Vad1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakeabouttoexplode_-_specialpose.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake_-_specialpose.png Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o1 1280.jpg 640px-Jake_CLR.jpg Tumblr mak0ofxwFC1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesniffingground.png Modelsheet jakedrooling.png.png tumblr_mcgiapGJfJ1qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meiqyeyjgC1qzrbk9o2_500.jpg 640px-Modelsheet_jakesafety.png 640px-Modelsheet_jake-speciallighting.png 1000#Modelsheet_Jakeinwizardcloakwithafro,mustache&wings.jpg 'Apariciones de Episodios' Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio Iia 2.png Wpdd 18.png Wpdd 16.png Elx 2.png Elx 4.png Elx 5.png Elx 6.png Elx 8.png Elx 9.png Elx 21.png Elx 26.png Awh 20.png Awh 24.png Dyv 29.png Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso Ddii 3.png Ffll 11.png Ffll 12.png Ffll 29.png Eedd 1.png Rrjj 19.png Eeek 12.png Eeek 27.png Rrrl 6.png Tttj 4.png Yyyl 6.png Uuul 28.png Iiil 5.png Iiil 18.png Prisioneros del Amor Qqqz.png Qqqz 15.png Qqqz 22.png Qqqz 34.png Qqqz 59.png Wwwm 31.png Eeep 4.png Rrrm 11.png Rrrm 64.png Tronquitos Tronquitos 5.jpg Tronquitos 7.jpg Tronquitos 11.jpg Tronquitos 16.jpg Tronquitos 21.jpg Tronquitos 23.jpg Tronquitos 44.jpg Tronquitos 53.jpg Tronquitos 56.jpg Tronquitos 67.jpg Desc.jpg ¡El Enchiridion! EE!26.png EE!28.png EE!43.png EE!51.png EE!61.png EE!66.png EE!87.png EE!126.png Danzarín Tph 6.png Tph 9.png Tph 17.png Pantallazo-11.png Pantallazo-25.png Pantallazo-27.png Pantallazo-35.png Ricardio Corazón de León RICDL9.png RICDL27.png RICDL39.png RICDL74.png RICDL87.png RICDL113.png RICDL169.png RICDL185.png Hombres de Negocios Hombres de negocios (2).jpg Hombres de negocios (3).jpg Hombres de negocios (21).jpg Hombres de negocios (14).jpg Hombres de negocios (13).jpg Hombres de negocios (10).jpg Hombres de negocios (8).jpg Captura de pantalla 96.jpg Captura de pantalla 94.jpg Captura de pantalla 92.jpg Captura de pantalla 89.jpg Captura de pantalla 88.jpg Captura de pantalla 87.jpg Captura de pantalla 86.jpg Mis Dos Personas Favoritas Mmmm 19.png Mmmm 30.png Mmmm 47.png Nnnn 5.png Nnnn 21.png Nnnn 44.png Bbbb 6.png Bbbb 39.png Bbbb 47.png Vvv 53.png Cccc 13.png Recuerdos en la Montaña RELM8.png RELM24.png RELM38.png RELM46.png RELM55.png RELM61.png RELM77.png RELM116.png RELM132.png Magos Wwkk 4.png Wwkk 44.png Eexx 14.png Eexx 23.png Eexx 54.png Rrxx 42.png Ttcc 5.png Ttcc 12.png Uuww 7.png Uuww 42.png Uuww 56.png ¡Desalojo! Aagg 4.png Aagg 19.png Aagg 48.png Sskk 1.png Sskk 29.png Ddmm 6.png Des24.png Ggpp 27.png Des35.png Des38.png Hhpp 13.png Des48.png Jjrr 43.png La Ciudad de los Ladrones La ciudad de los ladrones (15).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (18).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (80).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (86).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (45).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (67).jpg La ciudad de los ladrones (83).jpg El Jardín de la Bruja Xar 7.png El jardin de la bruja (4).jpg El jardin de la bruja (5).jpg El jardin de la bruja (16).jpg El jardin de la bruja (40).jpg El jardin de la bruja (46).jpg El jardin de la bruja (82).jpg El jardin de la bruja (100).jpg El jardin de la bruja (23).jpg ¿Qué es la Vida? Que Es La Vida 2.jpg Que Es La Vida 6.jpg Que Es La Vida 40.jpg Océanos de Miedo Llll 16.png Llll 57.png Kkkk 5.png Kkkk 26.png Kkkk 36.png Kkkk 54.png Jjjj 8.png Jjjj 25.png Jjjj 59.png Jjjj 8.png Hhhh 33.png Gggk 6.png Descongelando una Boda DUB4.png DUB15.png DUB29.png DUB37.png DUB44.png DUB63.png DUB81.png DUB96.png DUB99.png DUB108.png DUB118.png DUB119.png DUB128.png DUB135.png La Gruta La gruta (2).jpg La gruta (9).jpg La gruta (62).jpg La gruta (72).jpg La gruta (75).jpg La gruta (16).jpg La gruta (64).jpg La gruta (70).jpg El Duque Duque.jpg El duque (2).jpg El duque (4).jpg El duque (8).jpg El duque (9).jpg El duque (24).jpg El duque (51).jpg El duque (83).jpg Ciudad Fenómeno Ciudad fenomeno (4).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (26).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (46).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (56).jpg Ciudad fenomeno (76).jpg Donny DONNY2.png DONNY25.png DONNY36.png DONNY49.png DONNY55.png DONNY107.png DONNY121.png Lacayo Lacayo (9).jpg Lacayo (7).jpg Lacayo (4).jpg Fantaseando en un día lluvioso Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (107).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (43).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (38).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (9).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (128).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (126).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (122).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (104).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (99).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (76).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (68).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (54).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (34).jpg Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso (22).jpg ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? Pero que hicieron (8).jpg Pero que hicieron (14).jpg Pero que hicieron (23).jpg Pero que hicieron (51).jpg Pero que hicieron (104).jpg Pero que hicieron (106).jpg Su Héroe 2012-10-09 181611.jpg Su heroe (45).jpg Su heroe (58).jpg Su heroe (87).jpg Su heroe (90).jpg Su heroe (108).jpg Su heroe (110).jpg D4ee1ee049b33ad5a6daf29.gif El Triturador Wwyy 14.png Eeff 11.png Eeff 22.png Eeff 48.png Eeff 56.png Rrmm 7.png Rrmm 33.png Rrmm 55.png Ttpp 2.png Ttpp 17.png Ttpp 52.png Yyhh 6.png Yyhh 45.png Llegó de la Nocheósfera Zz 17.PNG Los Ojos Bb 3.png 2012-10-22 181433.jpg 2012-10-22 181455.jpg 2012-10-22 181546.jpg Los ojos (24).jpg Los ojos (13).jpg Los ojos (20).jpg Los ojos (1).jpg Los ojos (6).jpg Hora-de-aventura-imagen-1-600x300.png Lealtad Al Rey LAR2.png LAR38.png LAR54.png LAR60.png LAR67.png LAR95.png LAR100.png LAR109.png LAR120.png Sangre Bajo La Piel Sangre bajo la piel (3).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (17).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (19).jpg Sangre bajo la piel (20).jpg El Cuenta Cuentos ECC3.png ECC5.png ECC11.png ECC16.png ECC18.png ECC32.png ECC33.png ECC36.png ECC138.png ECC140.png ECC148.png Amor Lento AMLE5.png AMLE30.png AMLE63.png AMLE70.png AMLE75.png AMLE95.png AMLE125.png AMLE127.png AMLE135.png AMLE156.png Poder Animal 545136 363376433716488 222079499 n.jpg Poder animal (9).jpg Poder animal (41).jpg Poder animal (45).jpg Poder animal (66).jpg Poder animal (79).jpg Poder animal (108).jpg Poder animal (116).jpg Poder animal (122).jpg Poder animal (127).jpg Los Cristales Tienen Poder LosCristalesTienenPoder40.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder39.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder38.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder37.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder36.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder35.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder34.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder33.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder32.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder31.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder20.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder17.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder15.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder14.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder13.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder12.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder11.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder10.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder8.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder7.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder6.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder3.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder176.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder175.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder172.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder171.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder169.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder162.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder161.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder150.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder149.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder146.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder143.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder134.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder133.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder131.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder130.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder129.jpg LosCristalesTienenPoder128.jpg Las Otras Tartas Tartas2.png Tartas3.png HDA-LOT2.PNG Atartas3.png Rfv 3.png A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer A cortar el cabello a una mujer (14).jpg La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas Lñ 8.png Lñ 800.png Los Suegros Los suegros (61).jpg Los suegros (7).jpg Los suegros (48).jpg Los Frijoles Mágicos LFM4.png LFM14.png LFM44.png LFM53.png LFM74.png LFM80.png LFM96.png LFM112.png LFM139.png El Rey Mudo Reymudo33.png TA.jpg El Verdadero Tu El verdadero tu (2).jpg El verdadero tu (35).jpg Los Guardianes del Sol Adventuretime-cg.jpg Muerte en Flor MEF7.png MEF21.png MEF55.png MEF78.png MEF87.png MEF102.png MEF119.png MEF149.png MEF169.png MEF180.png Susana Salvaje Susana20.png Bbp 2.png Susana13.png Bbp 5.jpg El Tren Misterioso Wcc 7.png Wcc 12.png Wcc 18.png Wcc 29.png Wpy 29.png Wpy 21.png Wpy 8.png Wpy 5.png Wpy 3.png Qqll 28.png Qqll 27.png Qqll 26.png Qqll 22.png Qqll 21.png Qqll 16.png Qqll 15.png Qqll 2.png Wwpp 6.png Ven Conmigo HDA VC2.jpg La Panza de la Bestia Inh 5.png El Límite Ulu 5.png Ulu 16.png Ulu 21.png Ellimite9.png Ellimite3.png Los Cineastas Tpg 16.png prhibidd.jpg Amor Loco Amor Loco 92.jpg Amor Loco 76.jpg Amor Loco 64.jpg Amor Loco 60.jpg Amor Loco 57.jpg Amor Loco 11.jpg Amor Loco 39.jpg Amor Loco 35.jpg Amor Loco 3.jpg Amor Loco 5.jpg Amor Loco 8.jpg Amor Peligroso Amor peligroso (85).jpg Amor peligroso (75).jpg Amor peligroso (71).jpg Amor peligroso (67).jpg Amor peligroso (74).jpg Amor peligroso (62).jpg Amor peligroso (60).jpg Amor peligroso (18).jpg Amor peligroso (6).jpg Rastro de Calor Rast3.png Baby yeah.jpg Rastro de calor (24).jpg Rastro de calor (27).jpg Rastro de calor (94).jpg La Conquista de la Lindura Ttkk 4.png Ttkk 20.png Ttkk 33.png Ttkk 38.png Ttkk 57.png Yyss 10.png Yyss 22.png Yyss 48.png Uucc 45.png Iicc 40.png Oocc 32.png Oocc 38.png Morituri Te Salutamus Mortimi2.png Mortimi32.jpg Mortimi50.jpg Mortimi59.jpg Mortimi80.jpg Mortimi116.jpg Mortimi168.jpg Mortimi183.jpg El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 3.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Marceline y Jake 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn, Jake y Marci.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 16.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 15.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 14.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 13.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 12.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 11.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 10.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 9.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 8.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 7.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 6.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Finn y Jake 5.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos 2.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo muchos.png El Sicario Enc 1.png Enc 11.png Enc 10.png Qpx 21.png Qpx 26.png Yzk.png Yzk 6.png Xqk 1.png Xqk 9.png Xqk 20.png Qyx 4.png Demasiado Joven DJ9.png DJ12.png DJ15.png DJ185.png El Monstruo El monstruo (7).jpg El monstruo (40).jpg El monstruo (94).jpg El monstruo (47).jpg El monstruo (99).jpg El monstruo (108).jpg Aldeanos1.png Congelados Congelados Rey Helado y Jake.png Congelados Rey Helado Finn y Jake.png Congelados muchos.png Congelados Finn y Jake 4.png Congelados Finn y Jake 3.png Congelados Finn y Jake 2.png Congelados Finn y Jake.png Congelados Finn Rey Helado y Jake.png Batalla Mágica Ssoo 6.png Ssoo 8.png Ssoo 9.png Ssoo 11.png Ssoo 13.png Ssoo 19.png Ssoo 20.png Ddll 8.png Ddll 9.png Ddll 14.png Ddll 15.png Ddll 16.png Ddll 17.png Ddll 18.png Qqvv 11.png Qqvv 12.png Qqvv 13.png Qqvv 14.png Qqvv 15.png Qqvv 16.png Qqvv 17.png Qqvv 18.png Qqvv 19.png Qqvv 21.png Qqvv 22.png Qqvv 23.png Eell 6.png Eell 7.png Eell 8.png Eell 27.png Rrll 11.png Rrll 13.png Rrll 14.png Rrll 26.png Ttll 11.png Oohh 14.png Oohh 18.png Oohh 27.png Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake Fionna_y_cake_(1).jpg Lo Que Estaba Perdido Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h45m11s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h45m56s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h46m35s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h47m34s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h47m56s126.png De 6.png Rocj.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h51m31s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h52m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h54m13s52.png 640px-Image2344jake.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h54m13s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h55m57s74.png Ladrón de Manzanas Ladron de Manzanas 31.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 25.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 24.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 19.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 14.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 10.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 2.jpg Ladron de Manzanas 1.jpg Escalofríos Hbn 1.jpg Hbn 10.jpg Escalofrios (81).jpg Escalofrios (73).jpg Escalofrios (38).jpg Escalofrios (22).jpg Escalofrios (8).jpg Escalofrios (5).jpg De Mal En Peor 200px-Oñp_1.jpg Bellotopia Ekl 1.PNG Ekl 11.jpg Ekl 14.jpg Nadie Te Escucha Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h50m38s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h51m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h53m11s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h56m15s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h56m50s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-08h58m57s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-09h00m11s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-09h01m56s113.png Jake Contra Mi-Miau Fqw 3.PNG Ccccccccccccccc.jpg L·M.jpg VGEZ.jpg Gracias Secse.png Secse 1.png Secse 3.png La Nueva Frontera Qqpp 1.png Qqpp 13.png Qqpp 18.png Qqpp 27.png Qqpp 48.png Wwgg 11.png Wwgg 46.png Eevv 29.png Rrbb 16.png Rrbb 42.png Rrbb 54.png Ttww 21.png Secretos Navideños Parte 1 Bpl 7.jpg Bpl 11.jpg Secretos Navideños Parte 2 Nan2.png Nan5.png Secretos navideños parte 2 (86).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (21).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (40).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (10).jpg Secretos navideños parte 2 (5).jpg El Closet de Marceline Icp 1.jpg Icp 7.PNG Icp 10.PNG Sin títulosasa.png Marceline's Closet 1.JPG Icp 6.PNG Icp 11.jpg FInn-and-Jake-are-trapped-in-Marcelines-Closet-1-.jpg Adasda.png Dasd.png Pedro Papel Pedro Papel 65.jpg Pedro Papel 53.jpg Pedro Papel 51.jpg Pedro Papel 26.jpg Pedro Papel 18.jpg Pedro Papel 1.jpg Pedro Papel 2.jpg Pedro Papel 6.jpg Pedro Papel 7.jpg A Mi Manera Tumblr m94iioVyVd1rbofs9o1 500.jpg Pld 17.png La Princesa Fantasma Rke 1.png Rke 10.png Epd 17.png Ros 19.png Tod 15.png Yxx.png Yxx 20.png Oww 1.png Oww 23.png Sso 9.png Ekk 4.png Ekk 20.png Rkk 19.png El Calabozo de Papá ECDP11.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-21-08h06m29s188.png ECDP27.png ECDP54.png ECDP72.png ECDP100.png ECDP129.png ECDP138.png ECDP154.png ECDP160.png ECDP164.png Incendio Aabb 4.png Aabb 29.png Sspp 10.png Sspp 25.png Sspp 49.png Ggñ 2.png Ggñ 6.png Ggñ 25.png Ggñ 13.png Ggñ 17.png Ggñ 12.png Ggñ 15.png Ggbb 54.png Caliente al Tacto CAT5.png CAT12.png CAT28.png CAT63.png CAT102.png CAT130.png CAT160.png CAT176.png Cinco Fabulas Cortas Ññx.png Ññx 8.png Ññx 10.png Ññx 11.png Ññx 12.png Locos en la Red Iej 1.png Iej 10.png Cce 2.jpg Sueño de Amor De Regreso a Nocheósfera Wa 6.png Wa 11.png Wa 24.png Wa 1.png Wa 3.png La Monstruita de Papi Mounstruita1.png Mounstruita4.png Mounstruita5.png Mounstruita6.png Mounstruita7.png En Tus Zapatos Ar 2.png Re 6.png Re 2.png Ar 5.png El Lobo Apapacho Vva 34.PNG Vva 21.png Vva 6.png Vva 23.png Vva 2.png Vva 3.png Vva.png Vva 41.PNG La Princesa Monstruo Aap 16.png Aap 26.png Ssi 13.png Ddm 4.png Qmp 19.png Rrx 21.png Rrx 23.png Qzo 10.png Qzo 20.png Wqx 4.png Goliad Pnm.png Mju 19.PNG Pnm 1.PNG Egh 17.png Más allá del Reino Terrenal Wcv 1.PNG Wcv 4.PNG 5 bey.png 12 bey.png 13 bey.png ¡Te Tengo! 162.jpg 160.jpg 140.jpg 135.jpg 127.jpg 126TeTengo.jpg 125.jpg La Princesa Galleta Qoxx 22.png Edm 8.png Edm 16.png Rzh 12.png Rzh 28.png Oojj 18.png Oojj 33.png Oojj 50.png Ppkk 10.png Ppkk 27.png Llii 9.png La Guerra de las Tarjetas Kpz 6.png Kpz 7.png Kpz 8.png Kpz 10.png Hijos de Marte Lcw 3.PNG Qqc 8.png Zxp 36.png Zxp 37.png Fuego Inestable Aac 1.jpg Aac 4.jpg Bbq 1.jpg Fof 19.png BMO En Blanco y Negro B-Mo Noire 32.jpg B-Mo Noire 30.jpg B-Mo Noire 29.jpg B-Mo Noire 22.jpg B-Mo Noire 3.jpg Rey Gusano RYG40.png RYG50.png RYG65.png RYG71.png RYG82.png RYG90.png RYG96.png RYG120.png RYG168.png Dama y Arcoiris DPLAP96.png DPLAP131.png DPLAP136.png ¡Tú me Hiciste! You Made Me- Adventure Time Full Episode 0292.jpg You Made Me- Adventure Time Full Episode 0390.jpg Adventure Time - You Made Me (long preview) 36.jpg You Made Me- Adventure Time Full Episode 1447.jpg You Made Me- Adventure Time Full Episode 1473.jpg You Made Me- Adventure Time Full Episode 1689.jpg Quien Podría Ganar Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 0111.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 0339.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 0579.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 0900.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 0924.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1172.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1255.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1306.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1460.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 1731.jpg Adventure Time Who Would Win Full Episode 2012.jpg Punto de Ignición Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 0114.jpg Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 0333.jpg Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 0618.jpg Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 0818.jpg Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 1110.jpg Adventure Time Ignition Point Full Episode 1569.jpg Duramente Fácil 640px-Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h10m23s220.png 640px-Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h02m53s73.png 640px-Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h10m26s250.png Qmr 6.png DuramenteFacilito.png Qmr 3.png Qmr.png 640px-Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h02m36s154.png Duramente facil-3.png El Reinado de los Gunters Udb4.PNG Odl 6.png Dkjsadklasd, HDA.png Te Recuerdo Iru2.PNG Iru3.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-09-24-14h59m54s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-24-15h01m18s212.png Vlcsnap2013-09-24-15h12m37s83.png El Lích Ldj 12.PNG Ldj 17.PNG Ldj 15.PNG S4 E26 LSP asleep.PNG S4 E26 ERP asleep.PNG S4 E26 Jake bag of gems.PNG S4 E26 gems collected so far.PNG S4 E26 gems collected so far 2.PNG Emerald Princess asleep.PNG S4 E26 Finn and Jake pulling.PNG Tumblr mcblo7Wkrt1rwv68zo1 500.png Finn El Humano Qqxx 7.png Qqxx 10.png Qqxx 17.png Qqxx 28.png Qqxx 34.png Qqxx 36.png Jake El Perro Wdj 16.png Wdj 21.png Wdj 20.png Tumblr mdekuk58vl1r35teho2 500.png Otras Cinco Fabulas Cortas OCFC12.png OCFC13.png OCFC17.png Yfk 3.png OCFC20.png 602636 494868613877003 1295500402 n.png OCFC28.png OCFC30.png OCFC72.png Arriba Del Árbol S5 e4 Finn holding disc with Jake holding basket.png Tumblr me24lwzvPT1qliqrqo1 1280.png Screenshot 2.png 2012-11-25 164424.jpg Toda La Gente Pequeña Olg 3.png Wgñ.PNG Wgñ 1.PNG Wgñ 3.PNG Wgñ 6.PNG Igp 4.png Igp 17.png Jake El Papá Tumblr mg4ntxIGst1qe7ckxo1 1280.jpg Uog 3.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-03h39m06s164.png S5 e6 Jake falling asleep while walking his children.PNG Davey Davey (19).jpg Davey (34).jpg Davey (31).jpg Davey (67).jpg Calabozo Misterioso Qks 25.png 2013-01-21 214153.jpg Todo es tu Culpa All your Fault Finn, Jake, Lemongrab and clone.png All your Fault Finn and Jake.png All your Fault heart.png All your Fault F y J.png Pequeñín Little Dude Jake.png Little Dude Jake 2.png Little Dude Finn and Jake.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 3.png Little Dude Finn and Jake 4.png Little Dude Jake 3.png Little Dude jake, mago y Finn.png Little Dude flor.png La Cripta De Los Huesos Uuhh.png Uuhh 2.png Uuhh 12.png Uuhh 23.png Uuhh 42.png El Gran Pájaro Humano Finn and Jake..png Ogjehjgierigpojhrighihoierh.png Zakwkwkwkwkwkkwkinhbnd.png Simon y Marcy Ypg 5.JPG Una Falla es una Falla Oyc 3.png Oyc 9.png Oyc 11.png Pqj 20.png Air 5.png Sqn 9.png Sqn 11.png Fof.png Bscap0049.jpg Fantasía de Cojines Zue 7.png Zue 9.png Tumblr mkrjmbyABE1s98pvio1 500.jpg AT S5EPuhoyPicture(3).jpg Qpp 4.jpg El Banquete de la Princesa Jake en Princess Potluck.jpg Captura de pantalla 49.jpg Captura de pantalla 48.jpg Captura de pantalla 47.jpg Captura de pantalla 45.jpg Captura de pantalla 44.jpg Captura de pantalla 43.jpg Un Ultimo Trabajo OLJ01.jpg OLJ03.jpg OLJ04.jpg OLJ06.jpg OLJ07.jpg OLJ10.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo1.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo2.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo3.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo5.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo7.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo8.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo10.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo12.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo17.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo20.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo21.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo23.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo26.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo112.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo114.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo122.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo124.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo128.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo130.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo131.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo142.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo143.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo169.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo170.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo173.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo175.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo192.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo194.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo199.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo205.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo206.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo208.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo209.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo210.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo211.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo217.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo223.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo224.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo228.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo229.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo230.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo232.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo233.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo234.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo235.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo236.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo237.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo238.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo239.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo241.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo242.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo243.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo244.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo247.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo248.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo249.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo251.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo252.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo253.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo254.jpg UnUltimoTrabajo255.jpg Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más Qog 15.png Eot 7.png Eot 6.png JakeAFSG2.png JakeAFSG.png Graybles28.jpg Graybles43.jpg Graybles42.jpg Graybles40.jpg Graybles39.jpg Graybles38.jpg Graybles36.jpg Graybles35.jpg Graybles34.jpg Graybles33.jpg El Caso de la Princesa Grumosa Rrsl 8.png Rrsl 7.png Rrsl 14.png Rrsl 15.png Rrsl 16.png Rrsl 17.png Rrsl 18.png Rrsl 19.png Rrsl 20.png Rrsl 21.png Rrsl 22.png Sólo Magos, Bobos Irn.png Irn 15.png Irn 18.png Irn 28.png Ony 12.png Abc 9.png Ffoo 6.png Ggoo 17.png Hhoo 14.png Hhoo 15.png Hhoo 16.png Hhoo 19.png Jjoo.png Jjoo 4.png Jjoo 8.png Jjoo 9.png Jjoo 15.png Jjoo 28.png Jjoo 29.png Kkoo.png Kkoo 21.png Kkoo 24.png Kkoo 25.png El Traje de Jake wwmm 24.png Aaoo.png Aaoo 1.png Aaoo 2.png Aaoo 3.png Aaoo 4.png Aaoo 5.png Aaoo 6.png Aaoo 8.png Aaoo 9.png Aaoo 10.png Aaoo 11.png Aaoo 12.png Aaoo 13.png Aaoo 15.png Aaoo 17.png Aaoo 18.png Aaoo 19.png uull 21.jpg uull 22.jpg Ser Más BeMore1.png BeMore4.png BeMore6.png BeMore11.png 640px-Adventure Time - Be More 035 0007.jpg La Bruja del Cielo 0DC.jpg Frost & Fire Too Old Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-11h57m40s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-11h57m47s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-11h57m57s66.png Earth & Water Jjtt 1.png Jjtt 5.png Jjtt 10.png Time Sandwich Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h49m25s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h49m37s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h49m40s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h49m51s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h50m03s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h50m22s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h50m50s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h51m34s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h53m22s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h55m06s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h56m26s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h56m58s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h57m24s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h57m50s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h58m36s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h59m22s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-18h59m49s126.png The Vault Captura de pantalla de 2013-09-23 09:08:49.png Captura de pantalla de 2013-09-23 09:25:56.png Captura de pantalla de 2013-09-23 09:26:00.png Captura de pantalla de 2013-09-23 09:26:36.png Love Games Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-10h27m24s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-10h29m36s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-10h32m16s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-10h33m19s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-26-10h35m10s171.png Dungeon Train Ssmm.png Ssmm 11.png Jake with future crystal.png Ape6.png Souped-up Finn.png Old Jake.png Finn returning orb.png Box Prince The Box Prince (4).jpg The Box Prince (7).jpg The Box Prince (8).jpg Red Starved Upload3.png StarvdRd3.png StarvdRd6.png RdStarvd6.png RdStarvd11.png Adrs4.png We Fixed A Truck Iiss 12.png Iiss 4.png Iiss 5.png S5 e39 jake thumbs up.png S5 e39 Jake even more thumbs up.png Iiss 8.png S5e39 group shot.png S5e39 F&J thumbs up.png Play Date S5e40 IK eating sandwich.png S5e40 Jake ready to murder IK.png S5e40 Jake annoyed.png S5e40 someone's at the door.png S5e40 F&J applauding.png S5e40 F&J happy.png S5e40 Finn, Jake, and BMO sitting.png S5e40 Jake checking watch.png S5e40 Kee-Oth taking Jake.png The Pit Kee-oth llevando a jake a su dimencion.png TP3.png TP7.png TP9.png TP19.png TP27.png TP33.png Screen Shot 2013-11-20 at 7.48.01 AM.png S5e41 reunited.png S5e41 hug.png James Finn with Jake in the Storage.png S5e42 Jake frustrated.png S5e42 group huddle.png S5e42 Finn and Jake knocked out.png Root Beer Guy S5e43 Banana crossing guard.png S5e43 I told them!.png Cynical pb.png root-beer-guy_imagenGrande1.jpg Fondos de Pantalla at_800x600_jake-picture-3.jpg at_800x600_jake-picture-4.jpg At 800x600 jake-picture-2.jpg HDA-HD-9.jpg Hora_de_las_aventuras.jpg tumblr_mfsz7402Rl1rnjzjfo1_500 (1).gif at_200x150_jake-picture-4.jpg at_200x150_jake-picture-3.jpg images (9999.jpg Storyboard tumblr_m61gdwJJPv1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Lord_Butterface.jpg LRbite.PNG Dick_Potts.jpg Imawoman.jpg tumblr_m9ufyq5BUu1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Aaaaaa.jpg tumblr_ma9im0us5h1qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg Tumblr m9fl4aShkF1qzrbk9o2 1280.jpg tumblr_mamg9qYIem1qzvytg.jpg Gif Qoc 31.gif|animacion de el aogandoce en el espacio. tumblr_lh0dpped3F1qhqx2wo1_400.gif gif jake.gif tumblr_lzvofiQYsc1rpzmcto1_500.gif tumblr_m0fwg18QhL1r6cr4mo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcgfbq7H4c1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake y el insecto Bailarín tumblr_lhimuvHnuZ1qhqx2wo1_500_thumb.gif|Jake Riendo. Tumblr ls94rr3RQw1r3vaf5o1 r1 500.gif|Jake teniendo un recuerdo tumblr_lgb9dnqKmC1qbhtrto1_500.gif|Jake bailando jake1111.gif|jake en MALOTE tumblr_mcmmlb3ruB1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmmlewqsg1rho2jao1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjabbRLt1r3yt8zo1_500.gif tumblr_mcmjlisuAB1r8cpu2o1_500.gif tumblr_mcm19gjIkx1r2w7kco1_500.gif tumblr_mclztysVkF1r63wjwo1_500.gif tumblr_mclyh7UtmW1rqiq9xo1_400.gif tumblr_mchbc9TbL41rz99rao1_500.gif tumblr_mcgiywbohp1rs1izeo1_500.gif tumblr_mcf691YkU81rqe0mao2_500.gif tumblr_mcey0p7b8e1rw44b8o1_500.gif tumblr_mcevljvlRY1rho2jao1_400.gif tumblr_mcduoqf4u11rgktuwo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yx5IM9f1ravjdmo1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ryayCL21r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5rsfguch1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc72v7PzOj1r2ggaco1_500.gif tumblr_mc5ou13MpB1rhz94ho1_500.gif tumblr_mc5yryDl7C1ravjdmo1_250.gif tumblr_mchigpn3ha1rwev6wo1_500.gif tumblr_mb9s1yXoje1r2y7r9o1_500.gif tumblr_m8llm6xZbM1rc6z7qo1_500.gif tumblr_m8g2g6xksw1rsmvlw.gif tumblr_m8g291LvxY1rsmvlw.gif Hora de aventura jake tocando guitarra de fuego.gif|Jake tocando la guitarra de fuego. HDA Pompas tostaditas XD.gif|Pompas tostaditas jajajaja XD. Heroe2.png 529723_412774275405931_233294928_n.jpg Finn,_Arscoiris_y_Jake.png tumblr_mh4740Tmpt1s3s16ro1_250.png tumblr_mgz7ivtOSB1qj7dsso1_250.gif tumblr_mgqfddubYq71rcp17co1_250.gif tuesmblr_me9f5k2z7E1qbghlao1_250.jpg Penfinn7.jpg Penfinn6.jpg Penfinn5.jpg Penfinn4.jpg Penfinn3.jpg Penfinn.jpg Jakegtcfde.jpg tumblr_mesba9LKKV1rmd48vo1_500.gif tumblr_mik1uoNEHZ1rl4vr0o1_500.gif Tumblr mfk75sctuL1rl4vr0o1 500.gif escuchando musica.gif tumblr_mgi01pFG031rl4vr0o1_500.gif bmo and jake armas imaginarias (1).gif 'Iconos' Burrito 1.jpg|jake triste AT_Icons_100x100_Jake.jpg jakewallpaper.jpg Categoría:Galería de Personajes Categoría:Galería de Paginas